


The De Sade Complex

by Time_Lordess



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Lordess/pseuds/Time_Lordess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi is what someone may call a Masochist. A cruel sadistic man who revels in the pain of others. His lust for such pain must be sated every so often, this is where the crimes start. They are tortuous, vile, sinful and full of blood.<br/>They are left to deal with the trauma, the victims. Or left to rot.</p>
<p>They're never his colleagues, because there is a limit to the pain he wants and besides, Fushimi doesn't mix lust with work. Until he witnesses the grief of a woman thought to be heartless, for a man she seemingly didn't care for. The temptation is... palpable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The De Sade Complex

**The De Sade Complex**

**Chapter One - In Plain Sight**

The blinding light of her phone glared at her with its white gaze, forcing her to squint to see the numbers that would decide the fate of the person she was meeting.

* * *

 

_**20:30.** _

* * *

 

08:30 pm.

He was meant to arrive 10 minutes ago.

She was meant to be inside 10 minutes ago.

Instead she was waiting outside in a flimsy white dress that could barely even protect her from a slight breeze, let alone the harsh bite of a November night. She envied the couples or businessmen and woman who had the privilege to walk inside the inviting warm yellow glow of the grandeur restaurant to her back.

And it was indeed grandeur, it had a red carpet -made from velvet, she guessed- running to the entrance, from the gates surrounding the building. It was two stories high, which was saying something as each floor was probably three quarters of the height of Scepter 4 head quarters. Ivory pillars loomed over the oak door entrance twice as tall as many of the people walking through them. A finely dressed man in a black tailcoat and black suit greeted the guests with a smile and a wave into the restaurant, pointing them to the reception where the diners would be checked in and appointed a table. From what she could see through the windows, the tables were covered in white tablecloth and decorated with a large scented candle at the center, a glass tissue holder, a intricate plate in front of the seats with matching cutlery framing the plate and a paper swan for a cliche posh vibe (in her opinion anyway, maybe it was supposed to be romantic).

The elegant lady had just about enough dissecting the restaurant she was meant to be sat inside, it was depressing; thinking of what was inside when she wasn't there to enjoy it. She had just decided on giving a detailed description of the smog-clear night sky, or a boring recall of the taxis and cars parking up outside the restaurant and the people climbing out of them – a young woman carrying a business-like aura that Seri approved of, a father that had taken extra care to be presentable and his son, an overexcited boy with a cute suit, a old lady with her hand pocketed in a old mans arm- and tried not to tap her heels impatiently on the ground (she was not going to let him have the pleasure of catching her in that position twice) when she heard the distinct screech of a skateboard and a slight whoosh of air being parted as it flew into the hands of a red-headed, red clansman Misaki Yata. He had a stiff expression on his face, that told her, he didn't want to be here. A glare in his direction earned her a scowl and a view of the side of his face. Good, she thought, we can both be in a fowl-mood today.

Yata's behavior merited an amused chuckle from the tall, lean, second in command of HOMRA, which distracted her attention from Yata and brought back her fury at the idiot she had been waiting for. He looked very smartly dressed, not in the casual look he sported most of the time but gentleman smart. White shirt, grey vest, a black tailcoat, his bangs swept to frame the side of his face and no glasses so the world could see his eyes as they were, not through a tinted screen. The last two details were odd and Seri would admit and most likely tell Izumo that it done no favors for his appearance, if for the fact that Izumo would delight in the fact she had noticed. She would give more fine a description but quite frankly she wasn't in the best of moods to do that. To reflect this she bestowed upon her face a blank look that told others she was angry and glared at him icily, succeeding in not shivering from the wind like a weak human which would have made her stern expression void of any effect. Izumo caught sight of the expression directed at him and leaned down to whisper to Yata, who nodded once with a humph and flicked his skateboard in the air before it landed gracefully on the ground and with one foot, urged the thing forward past the two. Izumo took one last puff of his cigarette, blowing a hoop of smoke towards her, before letting it drop from his fingers and stamping his foot above it, twisting it and extinguishing the flame. She coughed discreetly from the smoke and wafted it away from her face with her hand, her glare more cold from the stunt he had just pulled.

"Seri." Izumo greeted her, not quite sure if he should speak just then. He had to admit that blowing smoke in her direction had been done purposely but in the heat of the moment. He had thought she would joke about it, or at least scold him lightly but no. She was not slightly intoxicated Seri today, she was Lieutenant Awashima, The Heartless Woman of Scepter 4.

She decided not to bestow the pleasure of hearing her greet him and kept her lips tightly pressed together, the silence making the tension denser, she couldn't quite bring herself to care about the guise they were under, opting to give him a taste of his own medicine. Instead she listened to the soft roll of Yata's wheels fade away, she assumed he was supposed to keep an eye on the back entrance for any green clansmen that weren't expected in this restaurant and was only glad he didn't take the east side of the restaurant to get there as he would surely have made a run-in with Fushimi who was standing guard over Awashima if there was any trouble. Their brawling would gain unwanted attention from the wrong type of people, and Fushimi would be too caught up in his daily dose of fun to alert Seri.

A gust of cold wind traveled up her shoulders and across her bare spine and she was reminded how deeply she wanted to be warm again.

"I'm not sure as to what kept you but quite frankly I don't care, we're late and it's cold, lets go inside" She stated bluntly, before turning on her heel to walk towards the inviting building ahead.

Izumo's hearty chuckle stopped her in her tracks and she turned to face the man. "Is that any way to greet a person, Seri?" His hands combed over his hair. Seri was about to retort, state – not complain, she was not that type of woman – that he could not expect her to be civil towards him after she was made to wait for him, when Izumo beat her to it.

"Luckily for you, I do," He placed the palm of his hand over his heart and bowed in a fluid motion towards her. "Hello Seri. You look absolutely stunning, as always."

And no one could dispute this claim. Seri had worn a long white dress, a v-neckline that stopped just below her chest, showing enough of her breast so people knew she was here as a fine diner, her back was exposed to show her shoulder blades and ended slightly above her waist-line. The dress itself stopped at her ankles but there was a pleasing slit that stopped at her upper thigh. She wore white high heels adorned with light blue jewels. Her hair was worn up, styled in such a way so three hoops of hair were placed on her head like a tiara, she carried a white purse and wore a pearl necklace to cover her pale neck. Fushimi had commented she would not look out of place in the posh restaurant but she couldn't help but disagree when she saw women appear in long-sleeved dresses wrapped in fur coats. Damn winter!

Izumo took her hand and kissed it gently, letting go before it was deemed inappropriately long by Seri or the people passing them. Seri took her hand back, trying to keep her stern mask on but it was slipping into that of pure and utter rage, could one man be so annoying?

Before she could resume her brisk walk into the warmth the restaurant offered he, Izumo grabbed her wrist and dug into his inside blazer pocket with his other hand, retrieving a headband with square blue jewels going across it and a matching bracelet. He put it up in front of him for her to see with a smile.

Seri stared at them, uninterested by the jewels. "I'm afraid I can't accept sir"

Izumo let his smile falter for a second, not putting the jewels back. "Aww Seri, don't be like that. Besides everyone is expecting you to wear it." Seri was about to ask who everyone was (and try not to bristle at the overly-familiar way he was addressing her, because their disguised called for familiarity) when she noticed a couple with a clear look of awe. No doubt assuming they were a couple and not minding their own business. She groaned quietly. They had a wrong image of their relationship.

"Fine. Hand it over." She extended her palm to him, waiting for the jewels to be dumped on them.

Instead she felt the cool smoothness of crystal sliding down her hand to rest at her wrist. "Sorry, but they want me to put it on you." Convenient she thought. She also noticed that Izumo had stepped closer into her personal space but just nearly bit back an order for him to take a step back because, well how else was he supposed to put it on. However he took a step closer so Seri was staring directly at his chest and she could feel the hairband sliding into place on her head. He looked down at her from his position atop her head and smirked before leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"I was going to get red jewels, but that would be too much like marking you as mine and that thought would make you look utterly ravishing." Izumo growled in a low voice, his tone causing her to shiver and her face to lose its stoic demeanor for a fraction of a second to be replaced by the anger she had tried to fend off.

Yes. One man could be so annoying, and she had the misfortune of being acquainted with the particular individual.

Izumo pulled away slowly to reveal slightly darker eyes but that could be a trick of the light as they were back to their normal state in a blink. "Which wouldn't have been good for our guise."

"No, it wouldn't have. Shame." She replied with a hint of venom.

"Yeah, pity." He drawled. He took a step back and smiled charmingly, offering his arm to her like a gentlemen would have done but she knew better. Awashima was many things but dense was not one of them, this man was not a gentleman of any kind, instead he was practically leader of a band of hoodlums intent on causing chaos, and this, this polite behavior was for women of a far more…giggly nature. She did however take the arm extended to her and lead them briskly towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Seri spotted Fushimi in a nearby building, perhaps it was a hotel, or a gallery. He was leaning on the rail of a balcony, PDA in hand, his glasses pointed towards the device. He wore a black tailcoat, a blue scarf wrapped around it, his white shirt visible. She was surprised he hadn't pulled a chair to sit and laze around on but she knew that Fushimi would never have achieved his rank (with his backstory) that quickly if he was a lazy arse. Sure enough she could see his grey eyes not looking at the screen but the window opposite him and the steady stream of people entering and leaving the building. He met her cold gaze with a bored one of his own, saw her arm wrapped around Izumo before smirking and rolling his eyes and settled his attention elsewhere, she was confident it wasn't Yata as she could see no manic grin on his face, and she also resumed her attention elsewhere.

The two approached the restaurant, where the man Seri had watched from a distance nodded in their direction and smiled pleasantly. "Good evening, if you would just make your way to the reception desk, you will be assigned your table." Awashima could hear the tint of boredom in his words and wondered how long he had been standing out there, on the edge of warmth guiding others in while he stared longingly. She couldn't formulate the necessary emotions to feel pity and smile sadly at the man as Izumo's arm unwrapped from her own arm.

That's right, they were approaching the reception, he would have to behave more civilized. Its what people from the elite class did.

And traveled down to wrap round her waist. What was she expecting? Once a punk from HOMRA, always a punk from HOMRA, that was the saying. He could only pretend to be the gentleman he so adored being. He had no idea about the do's and don't's of polite society. And she firmly intended in teaching him. She whipped her face round to glare at his face and demand he keep himself to himself and scold him about the fact they had a disguise which he was ruining but she stopped mutely when she saw Izumo was staring at her face, his eyes gauging her reaction, a hint of amusement radiating through his face; the curl of his lips into a smirk, the slyness of his eyes and the signs of a suppressed laugh. She resorted to narrowing her eyes in displeasure at him and slowly removing the intruding hand from her bodily territory.

He sniggered proudly, talking lowly so only she could hear. "Sorry but I promised I would get a proper date out of this."

"Good luck with that." Seri smiled pleasantly for outward appearances but stopped herself from gritting her teeth while forcing the words out.

"Is that a challenge, because I have to point out, even our surnames are the same," As he said this, the pair approached the receptionist, Izumo smiled charmingly at her, before whispering in Seri's ear. "Watch this."

Izumo leaned casually on the desk separating the receptionist from the diners. He grinned in such a way that made the receptionist swoon, well at least he thought so, he was probably right. "Reservation for the Kusakabe's."

"Mr Izuru Kusakabe and Miss Iresa Kusakabe?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice when she realized that they couldn't possibly… "I'm sorry, I think I read that wrong, its Mrs Kusakabe right?"

Izumo turned to read off the computer the receptionist had in front of her, he knew of course, he just wanted the moment to last longer, no HOMRA, no Scepter 4, no mission.

* * *

 

**Register for Mikawa Zezankyo Restaurant Date: 27/11/15**

Time of Arrival: 20;00

Name(s): Mr Alex Ho, Mr Edward Taylor

Seats Required: 2 (Business room required)

* * *

 

Time of Arrival: 20;20

Name(s): Mr Izuru Kusakabe, Miss Iresa Kusakabe

Seats Required: 2 (Main Dining)

* * *

 

Time of Arrival: 20:35

Names(s): Mr Yuki Ayato, Mr Jukasuno Goa

Seats Required:1 seat (Main Dining), 1 seat (Nursery Dining)

* * *

**Miss Kusakabe.**

Miss _(pronounced: mizz)_

Noun

_1.) Used as a courtesy title before the surname or full name of a girl or single woman._

They were not playing the role of a married couple.

"No, you read just fine, no need to apologize, me and him get this all the time." Seri informed the confused receptionist, poor women seemed devastated she had assumed they were in a romantic relationship.

"Brother and sister, celebrating sisters birthday." Seri whispered as they were directed to their seats. She felt he needed reminding but she knew he didn't. He was just trying to have a laugh in a serious mission. They had been very stressed since trying to stop the Green clan, HOMRA especially. No doubt, the second in command who now had all the responsibilities of a King because Anna was too young, and a baby sitter to trouble-makers while in charge of a bar must have been the most stressed. But she could not afford for playtime like he could.

"Right, lets get this over with." He sighed, not looking at Seri. She suspected that it was not because he was still hurt by their pretend relationship but because he was taking the time to analyse each of the people in the main restaurant room. Even if he acted like a romantic, he was not one. He was a flirt, sure. But at the end of the day, he was a knowledgeable man, intellectual, did not let his emotions cloud his brain, and stuck to logic.

"Anyone?" Seri asked, her own eyes had laid on the business woman she had seen enter the restaurant while she had been waiting. She sat close to the window, seemed far too interested in the people around her, and spoke too much into her phone and didn't seem like she was meeting anyone here. She looked like she was here on a stakeout.

"That lady you're looking at seems to be the only viable candidate." Izumo spoke in a low voice, his smoky breath blowing into her hair. "Look, she's wearing some green nail polish."

It was not uncommon for clansmen to have something that held the color of their clan. Even when in disguise. Izumo was still wearing his red tie, Yata with his sweater, Fushimi staking out in a blue scarf and Seri had worn a blue necklace not to mention the blue jeweled headband and bracelet Izumo had given her.

Maybe he should have bought her a red version. Izumo's possession or not be damned. All the green clansmen knew there was only one female in HOMRA and she was a decade younger than Seri, they would not have suspected her of being a Blue if she wore red.

They reached their seats, Izumo pulled out Seri's chair before pulling his own out and sitting on it. Seri was anxious to contact Fushimi and tell him to try and find out about the business lady that had conveniently been given a seat three tables away from the two. But they had to support their disguise.

Izumo deftly gave her a white card with "Happy Birthday Dear Sister" written elegantly at the front. She opened the card to find a picture of the woman they had agreed was a suspect and a question mark. At the bottom- in what she could only guess was Izumo's hasty scrawl- was a message.

_RII._

Seri glanced incredulously at Izumo. He gestured to raise the card slightly higher and looked past her shoulder to the window and nodded. She turned round to find Fushimi staring back at her past the window on the building she had seen him previously. He appeared to understand the message and took out some binoculars. In a second he had put it down and took out his PDA.

Seri turned back to Izumo who was smirking. "Still remembers, eh?"

Oh.

It had slipped her mind that, at one point, Fushimi had been part of HOMRA and had worked together with them as part of the same team and not a unsteady alliance. She wondered if Fushimi and Izumo got along, if they respected each other and if Fushimi had got along and cared for the Red Clansmen. Perhaps they did, or maybe only Yata did. That could have been the reason why Yata was still angry at his betrayal to his former clan. She would have to ask Izumo at a later point, maybe even get it out of Fushimi (though he would feel like he was not obliged to say so) but not now. Now she wanted answers.

"Explain." She demanded, not liking to be left out of anything and keen to keep herself in the circle of information

"Read in Invisible Ink setting. I told him to keep an eye on the business lady and to monitor who goes through the Children room of the restaurant."

"May I inquire as to why?" Seri asked, referring to the second piece of information.

Izumo however, seemed keen to try her patience and frowned at her. "I thought we identified the lady as a suspected Green. Its only natural we should check her backstory."

She fumed silently, but blinked robotically, letting her emotions flow out of her through her eyes after she opened them again. "And the second instruction?" Just about keeping her voice level.

"Oh, Anna's in that room, she wanted to come but I said it was too dangerous in the main room. She's with the little humans in the Kid's section." He muttered this quickly, apparently anxious to get the words out, resulting in each word colliding with the next like dominoes so it was a barely clear sentence.

"What!" Seri thanked the heavens that she had so far not touched a wine glass, let alone started to sip some, otherwise it would have escaped her lips like poison. On second thoughts, no she wished she had drank some and had spat it out. It would rain on Izumo which would be suitable punishment for his foolishness. Here she was complimenting his intelligence and the idiot had not even tried to keep his king away from such a dangerous mission!

"What? She's thirteen, she's not a baby. She needs to learn about what it takes to be a king. Besides she's more powerful than me, no need to worry." Izumo shrugged, but his eyes flickered to the room leading to the Kid's room. Which, to Seri, gave mixed signals about what her "dear brother" felt regarding Anna's situation.

"But you told Fushimi to keep an eye on her?" She asked skeptically.

"He might as well. He has nothing to do trying to protect you. Why did you do that anyway, scared I'll turn on you?" He joked.

"I trust him to inform me of any new unforeseen developments, and his skill with a sharp object." She replied cooly. She was not entirely focused on replying to Izumo and more occupied in finding a fitting time to go to the toilet and tell Munakata of the unexpected Red King and how best to extract her from the restaurant.

"Yeah, I did too." Izumo muttered. The sad emotions over Saruhiko's departure from HOMRA returning. _He was meant to take over after I retired_ Izumo brooded.

He watched who was going into the Kids room with slight interest, he could however give a description of their appearance if required. A small group of children, 2 girls (one blue eyed and blonde hair in light curls, another brown hair in a tight bun and grey eyes. Maybe 7-9 years old?) and 3 boys (by the looks of it, triplets. All had black hair. Two had green eyes while one had blue, 10 years on them, perhaps). A small toddler wailing in the arms of a teenage boy, who walked into the room with a excited grin on his face- probably happy he had been excused from sitting like a little gentleman and could misbehave a little more in the Kid's area. And a little girl, chewing her lip quietly as she walked out of the kid's area. No doubt alarmed by all the adults in the room.

The shy girl walked passed his line of vision and something drew his attention away from her, she became a blur as his eyes focused on something else. The woman, the lady with the green nails. Her seat was empty. Shit!

Izumo grabbed his phone, not bothering to read irrelevant notifications from the Reds about their usual gang fights and sent a text to Fushimi in seconds. He jabbed the send icon furiously, only letting his worry dissipate after he saw it was delivered. Izumo then scrolled through his texts to see why Fushimi hadn't sent him news of the woman's departure.

_Oh. I'm an idiot._ The phone was on silent.

* * *

 

**Izumo's PDA**

Fushimi: Her name is May Aru, 27, works for a big restaurant. Here to check on competitors. Disregarding her as suspect. 20:45

Fushimi: Nothing to say on Anna, no suspicious Greens. 20:51

Fushimi: Few people walked into the Kids, 5 kids, a baby with some teen and a shy girl. I'll run checks on them just in case. 21:07

Fushimi: GO GET ANNA! THE FUCKING TINY GREEN BRATS IN THERE! HE WENT IN WITH THE BABY! 21:14

* * *

Fuck.

Shit…. _Fuck!_

The chair screeched in protest as its owner pushed the seat back, half-ran, half-speed walked through the various obstacles in the form of chairs, tables and people, swinging his tall frame over some empty tables, some occupied –there was a few yells of anger but he couldn't politely say sorry- and all but yanked the doors off their hinges opening the entrance to the kids room all before Seri could even ask why Izumo had turned deathly pale.

She frowned in confusion and snatched Izumo's phone from the ground, she walked in long strides to the kids room, muttering apologies to the diners who were victims of Izumo's mad dash to the kid's room, she scrolled the screen and found the root of Izumo's worry. She would have chased after him, join in on the battle sure to take place but knew her priority should be the safety of the innocents. She would have to inform Munakata, he may have to come in if Nagara or Mr Iwa were here. Her fingers scrolled the pixelated screen to find her King's number and tapped the phone icon. It was answered within the third ring exactly, as she knew it would. She liked consistency in such things, she would know if something was the matter if he picked up before or after that point.

"Munakata." She heard a deep voice reach her ears.

"Awashima, Captain." She answered, "The 3rd King is in the building, Fushimi has reason to believe that the Green clansmen, Sukuna Gojou is in the building with malicious intent towards the Red King."

"Fushimi has informed as much." He replied cooly, there was a pause. "Very well, Akiyama is cordoning off the building and leading the evacuation. See to it there is no one else here that could further our problems, I will arrive if the situation demands my assistance."

She nodded her approval and swiftly cut the call. Seri began weaving through the tables once more, intent on finding any clues as to the whereabouts of any other Greens. Gojou would not be in this building alone. She made her way to the reception desk, the same receptionist awaited her. The woman smiled pleasantly and apologized once more for her earlier mix-up.

"Please, apologize no more. However I would like it if you could show me the check-in database for today. I assure you, I have the authority for such a request." While saying this, Seri held up her Scepter 4 ID card.

"O-of course" The receptionist stuttered, allowing her into the small desk place and rising from her chair.

Seri sat down, the mouse making quick work of scrolling through the list, she checked times close to her own and notice something off about the one directly beneath her own.

* * *

 

**Register for Mikawa Zezankyo Restaurant Date: 27/11/15**

Time of Arrival: 20;20

Name(s): Mr Izuru Kusakabe, Miss Iresa Kusakabe

Seats Required: 2 (Main Dining)

* * *

 

Time of Arrival: 20:35

Names(s): Mr Yuki Ayato, Mr Jukasuno Goa

Seats Required:1 seat (Main Dining), 1 seat (Nursery Dining)

* * *

That name, it had the same letters needed to make Sukuna Gojo.

So that tip-off had been a trap. But… who was the name above, had he made the man come in unwillingly?

"Excuse me, I'm assuming you saw these two come in, it is of the utmost urgency that you tell me what you remember about these two. How was the man acting? Did he seem nervous or maybe look in need of help." Seri pointed to the screen with her finger.

The woman bent over to see the screen clearly and recognition passed her eyes. "Oh those two. I think they were a father and son, but I wouldn't exactly trust my judgement seeing my track record." She blushed at her reference, "One was in his 20's, I'd say late, the kid was about…9-ish maybe 10, he was quite small. He was cute actually, he was saying how he wanted to go to the main room cos some girl named Sea- no that's not right, Seri?- was there. I don't know. But he got told to go to the Kid's section, look after his sister or something. The older dude was a pain. He had his hair dyed bright neon green and the purple highlight done no favors. He made a big fuss when we told him to remove it but he didn't listen and just walked away. I'll throw a apple at him if I see him again."

"Sorry I'm babbling." She blushed with a nervous smile. Seri's stern expression did not help the poor receptionists nerves.

Mr Yuki Ayato, a disguise for Yukari Mishakuji.

Former clansmen of the Colourless King now clansmen of the Green King.

_Shit!_ How could she have screwed up like this?

And now, Seri realised she had been jumping around this one since she came into the restaurant. Not just seeing Sukuna go into the Kid's room looking for Anna, or failing to see their names on the receptionist's list but when she had been waiting outside for Izumo.

* * *

_"She had just decided on giving a detailed description of the smog-clear night sky, or a boring recall of the taxis and cars parking up outside the restaurant and the people climbing out of them – a young woman carrying a business-like aura that Seri approved of, **a father that had taken extra care to be presentable and his son, an overexcited boy with a cute suit,** a old lady with her hand pocketed in a old mans arm"_

Damn her stupidity to hell!

* * *

"I want the one with the big hooters, kay?" Sukuna demanded, he had his hands stuffed firmly into his pockets after being scolded by Yukari about his overexcited manner.

"And I'm sure the fact that HOMRA's second in command is also there was just a added bonus." Yukari teased, he was fingering his neon green hair in distaste, unfortunately he was not allowed to have it purple for the days events. Apparently his hair would make sure he was spotted in seconds, and he sadly, agreed with the statement so it had to go.

"Oh," Sukana scratched the back of his neck in a innocent manner. "I hadn't thought of that. Hey! If I got them both, that would be 12,00 points right?"

"Quit acting so innocent, it does nothing for your appeal. We talked about this, you're the only person that can sneak into the Kid's room. Now be quiet already." Yukari walked up to the reception desk.

"We have a reservation. Mr Yuki Ayato." He flourished a hand towards his body then gracefully pointed to Sukuna Gojou. "And Mr Jukasuno Goa."

"Okay, do you want someone to take the little one?" The receptionist smiled pleasantly.

"No, that won't be necessary." Yukari waved the offer away.

"Humph, Why can't I go to Seri?" Sukuna muttered.

"No Juka. You have to take care of Anna, we agreed." Yukari patted his head affectionately, "Run along now."

Sukuna grunted but obeyed, going into the main room, he scanned a way to get in without the Second-in commands noticing. It was so unfair, the stupid girl was worth more points but he wanted to earn his points, he could beat that rag doll in seconds!

Yukari watched him and took off to follow him but the honey-sweet voice of the receptionist stopped him.

"Erm, sir? I going to have to ask you to remove the hair dye, its against our dress code policy."

* * *

Sukuna stuffed his fisted hands deeper into his pocket, he was leaning on the wall next to the entrance of the main room, lurking in the shadows.

He had spotted the two second in commands taking their seats near the window where he knew Fushimi had been posted. He had to make sure the 2nd in commands wouldn't clue him out. He needed something to blend in with but he could see nobody that would make entry into the Kid's room look normal (the adults wouldn't help him blend in) and the children weren't stupid, they would not make friends with him easily. Sukuna kicked his foot impatiently, he felt it kick a small teddy bear and looked up trying to find the owner. He found the owner when a baby wailed in his mothers arms and flailed until he was gently released by the mother who set the child down on the carpet so her son could retrieve the bear. Sukuna picked the bear up and smiled pleasantly at the baby, handed him the bear and picked him up. He approached the mother, who when seeing her son was in the hands of another gave a surprising answer that gained him a gateway to the Kid's room. _Hello kind sir. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you please take my dear Yato to the Kid's room and look after him. If you need to go before I'm done, just bring him back._

He was in the room in seconds and had just saw Anna going into the toilets. He smirked menacingly and followed her, it was almost too easy. Sukuna stopped just short of the toilet door, his hands found their way to his axe while the he opened the door with his foot. He walked in, his shoes silent trying to locate the Red King. The room was empty (no screaming little girls, thank the heavens).

_Scuffle._

Like a cat, Sukuna's ears zoned into the slight noise. He saw a pair of feet peeking back at him at the bottom of the third stall from last. His grin spread, he took the stall neighboring it and stepped onto the toilet seat. Now higher than the walls of the stall, he peered over the wall and got ready to jump into the stall.

A peer of red eyes glared daggers into his own grey ones, Anna was looking directly up at him, emotionless. She raised a red marble slowly and tilted her head. It was unnerving

"Hey." Succeeding in seeming unfazed with his confident tone, Sukuna grinned, "Did I make you shit yourself?"

He laughed at his own humor and launched himself down to the stall. Immediately his axe was pointed at Anna's pale neck and her back was forced onto the tiled wall behind her. While one hand kept the axe in place on her neck, the other hand slammed into the wall next to her above her shoulder, trapping the girl. He leaned in with a manic smile.

"It stinks here, you did shit yourself didn't you?"

Anna tilted her head the other way. There was a pause and then,

"There isn't a colour for your eyes."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> Hope you understood the beginning of the story.
> 
> I first started writing this chapter when I saw a K-Project trailer for Season 2 on Youtube when I had just seen episode 3 of season 2. I kept updating the story with every new plot twist but kept the Restaurant bit and Seri and Izumo's relationship the same. I knew they were going to make them disguised as husband and wife but I wanted to do things differently. I spent a good deal of thinking time thinking about how to lace the chapter with clues about Sukuna and Yukuri and I'm quite proud but it might have been really obvious..


End file.
